<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>clover hold qrow gentle like hamburger by CaptainReina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959938">clover hold qrow gentle like hamburger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainReina/pseuds/CaptainReina'>CaptainReina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism, Gen, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Major Character Injury, Ouch, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainReina/pseuds/CaptainReina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i dont remember what i wrote in the ffnet summary but this is very tragic sorry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>clover hold qrow gentle like hamburger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ospreyx/gifts">ospreyx</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this js for my fave sorkari he wanted clover hold qrow gentle like hamburger</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>clover was minding is own goddman business. like always. mindless drone. wannabe. daddy jronwood always right</p><p>Bird hopp on wndowsill</p><p>"Hi qrow," clover said, as clovers do, because for some reson clover knows thats qrow in this fic, idk im to lazy to write a reveal</p><p>"Squawk," qrow said, because qrows and crows do not speak. usually anywya i guess corvids can imitate soeech but i doubt they usually choose to</p><p>"Come here" says clover and into his big hands and nuzzles down and clover holds him gentle like gamburger</p><p>Like hamburger</p><p>Ham</p><p>What if</p><p>Clover raised qrow</p><p>moutb</p><p>And</p><p>Cronch...</p><p>"Clover no" qrow screeches but tis too late. his ass gone</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>